How we made it
by Scarred MoonDream
Summary: His dreams? he had no dreams only the pain of hands scratching fraile skin and nails embedded in wooden bats creating gashes along his side. What point was there to dreams when he didn't have a future? What pain could do to supress those dreams.[slight NS


Author: Hey everyone I'm back for my very first oneshot!

Sasuke: You suck at writing stories, why the hell did you come back for?

Author: Auuuw don't be like that Sasu-kun, you know you'll get those wrinkles back if you continue scrunching up your face in a frown like you always do.

Naruto: YAAAA SA-SU-KUUUUUN!

Sasuke: You call me that again dobe and I swear I'll kick your pretty boy ass.

Naruto: Bring it on grandpa! you and your ugly wrinkles don't scare me!

Weird Narrator freak: Sasuke and Naruto are distracted at the moment and can't introduce the oneshot. Their brandish snogging and ass grabbing is too abolick to express in this viewing so the author must introduce the oneshot.

Sasuke and Naruto: WE ARE NOT!!!!

Author: Anyway, while those two enjoy each other's...ahem...'company' why don't we just move on to the oneshot which is sorta NaruSasu-ish.

Sasuke and Naruto: DAMMIT! WE ARE NO" (get cut off by oneshot beginning scene)

Disclaimer: Not mine, get over it already

--------------------------------------------------------------------

How we made it

It was the third night. The third night in a string of weeks and weeks of treacherous blood shed. Hands scrapped away skin while thick nails embedded in bats formed gashes to it's sides. The people screamed with joy and victorious delight. Each blow became more entertaining then the last, sending a shiver up their spines and making them crave for more brutality. One man stepped out of the surrounding crowd and sent a kick to the animal's head, making hit squirm closer to itself in a ball. He then grabbed the thing by the neck and dragged it towards the center of the crowd, on the way, people kicking and beating it with satisfaction. But to the surprise of the villagers, the creature did not fight back like it had the first time it was attacked. It's features seemed strange as well, more demonic then what it previously appeared like. The skin was darker then usual while the body plagued with scared bruises and dried bloodstains which dragged loosely sign along the gravel. It was forceful thrown down to the ground on its front were the hands could be seen tied on it's back with tight rope. No sound could be heard from it, as its mind seemed far off from the world, half dead and yet still trying to beat death at it's own game. The man yelled to the people with a force full demand, which immediately shut the crowd's mouths. He silently yelled something towards them as they turned towards their homes with grumbling complaints and protests. The street filed out leaving only the man and the helpless victim in the cold fall air. He glanced down, snarled at the blonde then kicked him in the stomach one last time with great force before he left as well.

Naruto's breathing was erratic. His throat was course, dry, and seemed to be the only thing on his mind at the time. He shuffled onto his back and tried to ripe the rope around his wrist against the sharp graveled pavement. His hands grew numb from the scrapping of the ground and the several cuts he scarred onto it. After an hour of painful cutting the rope loosened enough for his hands to crawl out quickly, sitting up to untie the extra rope around his ankles. His head spinned from sitting up too fast, causing him to nearly faint from the sudden rush of blood, none the less how much blood he'd lost from the gash made on the left side of his waist. The villagers had become feistier compared to their last attempts. Yet at some point of the night someone would always end up stepping in to break up the angry mob, for that, Naruto was slightly grateful. His arms clung to his side as he lifted himself up and started down the street to his apartment. He limped back and forth on both legs and watched slowly as his white Konohagaku shirt went from a pure white color to a dark red on his left side, matching that of the swirl in the middle of it. The loss of blood played with his head which made him feel light headed and airy.

He shuffled in his pockets for his keys as he leaned helplessly against the outside wall. The door unlocked and shut the door quickly, feeling a quick pain to his side. The kitchen wasn't far but to him it seemed a mile with the trail of blood spreading behind him. Inside the freezer was a ready ice pack, which he pulled out and placed on his forehead so fast it gave him brain freeze. Wincing, he leaned back against the counter and let out an exasperated sigh. He learned to be prepared for situations like this since they happened more then once a week. Every day, after an ambush, stories would spread rapidly around the town to those who didn't take part in the events. Naruto would walk around all bandaged and covered in thick clothes a listening in on the gruesome tales people would tell others about the beating. The chain of bruises and scars were put into words, passed on to a new individual each time, helping the group to gain in number. The town's hatred was thicker then the cold winter air surrounding them and could feel it with each blow he took to the head or stomach.

Tonight was no different from any other night. The thick color of red lined the kitchen floor in swirls leading up to the refrigerator. It would soon stain and become a somber brown color letting Naruto look over, time and again, how the same pain would be experienced the next night. The blood seeped from his side to the ground while he watched on with interest. Everything from the cuts to the embedded nails made him want squirm. To feel skin ripe and hands grab longingly, made his temperature rise with furry and resentment. So many times had death come knocking on his door, and yet, so many times did it fail to take his life. He wanted to go, leave behind nothing, not even remnants of his existence. All he wanted, all he lived for now was to one day never awaken again.

The window shot open with a forceful temper, on the other side of the room, and aloud the boy to see the dark night sky. The wind was strong and broke the latch that had been holding the window shut. Naruto walked over to it carelessly and tried to close it, but with no luck, seeing how the latch was un-fixable. A large sound resonated in the air when he turned for a second, causing him to look back in surprise. He propped himself up against the ledge and peered out at the darkness. But nothing seemed out of place. Nothing moved within the shadows and nothing made a sound, not even the crickets were singing their usual tune. Something was wrong and it tugged deeply at Naruto's gut, he needed so badly to find out what it was that caught his breath so easily. He ran past the living room couch, swiping his jacket up as he did, and bolted out the front door, not remembering to lock it.

The streets were bare, only his feet hitting the gravel could be heard on that night as he ran towards his location of interest. Several alleyways later he still ran not even sure whether he was headed in the right direction or not. But even so, something traced to the spot where the explosion originated from so he continued to run, his lungs freezing from the cold night air and burning from the pain still in his side. His heartbeat increased from anticipation or maybe, he reminisced, the reason his heart beat so was from fear. Fear of what he might find at his destination. In any case, the boy was curious to find out what it was that pulled him to that spot.

A sudden orange light hit the sky, licking it of the darkness that previously surrounded the area in question. The only thing that came to his mind that could do such a thing was a fire. He stopped and hesitated at the scene, for a moment unsure whether to continue forward or turn back while he still had the chance. Looking on in a daze, he didn't manage to hear the footsteps that headed towards him from the side. It was the sudden yell of bloody murder that broke his concentration and made him jump. In an alleyway a trashcan toppled over and a shadowed figure ran out screaming at the top of their lungs. The person carelessly tripped over a stray rock and landed hard on his face, the light from the moon illuminating the rest of his body. His hair shone a darkish black blue against the moon while his eyes, filled with fear, were cold and black like sought. He shot up instantly, Naruto jumping back spontaneously, and glared at the boy. The boy's face sweat with tears and a look of rage as he unexpectedly lunged towards the blonde with furry. Naruto panicked and tried to slash away the boy with his hands until he was grabbed by the leg and pulled to the ground. He lay on his back helplessly as the raven screamed words without sense after sending a blow towards Naruto's face.

"Why did you have to do that, WHY?" He breathed heavily, "Why did you kill them? Why did you do it? Was I bad? Did I make you angry, did I hurt you in any way?" He stopped to breathe again, his eyes wide and hands finally stopping to clutch the other boy's shirt.

"WHY?…why…mhy…" his voice faded and so did his anger, realizing just what he had been yelling at all this time, someone other then his brother. The raven boy relaxed slightly but jolted to the cold feel of fingers up against his cheek. He grabbed Naruto's stray hand and pressed his nails into it so that it would bleed. But the blond didn't flinch, just stared up into the cold depths of his eyes.

Those eyes, the dark depths intrigued Naruto, only realizing moments after reaching up that his hand was caught in a vice-like grip. The boy dug his nails into his hand and waited for pain on the other boy's face but found nothing. Even though pain was being inflicted on his hand, he just couldn't move, nor cringe. It was like his body was telling him to bare the wait for once and show the other that pain didn't have to go through pain. His whole life had been filled with it up until that point in time, so him not feeling the pressure on his wrist or the cold blood against his skin meant something important to him. It meant that he wasn't the only one going through pain, that there was someone else. This boy maybe was that someone.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" A loud voice screamed in their direction as a group of villagers came from the where the boy first came from. Naruto recognized the first man to be the one to kick him in the stomach earlier that night and pushed the raven off of him while he was distracted. He quickly stumbled up to his feet yelled a 'thanks' to the boy, who seemed perplexed, then ran down the opposite road as fast as he could, not turning back for even a second.

When he reached another fork in the street he leaned himself against a wall and ran a hand through his hair. His breathing was just as erratic as earlier that night and his hand bleed just like earlier as well. The appearance of the boy, his face, hair, eyes and breath played through his head over and over again. The pain finally came to his bleeding wound and he let out a soft scream. Why had the pain seemed so non-existent when he was with that boy? His heart raced when realization donned on him. He suddenly felt so badly like proving his existence to the world, to become stronger and show his worth to the world, the village, and most of all to the boy. Somewhere inside he knew that he would meet him again one day and on that day he would show him what he so badly began to long for on the first night they locked eyes. He would show him existence, his existence.

So as the blonde walked back to his less then comforting home, he looked up at the starry sky and towards the Hokage Tower, which stood high above the village. He pointed a finger up to its peek as the morning sun began to rise against its back and smiled for the first time in ages, the grin being honest and large to match the radiance of the sun. With the slip of his tongue he mouthed his first true words to himself.

"One day I'm going to be Hokage and on that day everyone's going to stop disrespecting me and look up to me."

"Believe it!"

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author alone: SOOOOO!!! this story was intended to take place during Sasuke's parent's deaths which makes the boys around eight-ish, maybe nine-ish, not exactly sure what exact age they really were in the anime. Anyway, It was sort of...ok, maybe a little more of angsty, but I did that for a reason. OH! to fill irrelevant information in, I thought this story up during civics class, GO ME!! Ya, that shows how much time I have to waste around here. Course, my failing math class is just the tip of the depression iceberg so I'm guessing that had something to do with the story idea. But besides that, I kind of wanted to right my version of how Naruto decided to strive to become Hokage after getting thrashed (I love that word) so many times.

Just to throw in some cool random stuff at the end (like I haven't already):

Anime North convention is coming up in 2 weeks! YAYAYAYA!!!! If anyone in Canada is going, I'm going to be the girl cosplaying as Road Kamelot from D-Gray Man and as for those of you who don't know who she is (GOD FORBID you haven't read the series or anime.) Then look for someone with a large red and black with a red ribbon, Lollipop! That will be me!!!

SEE YA THERE!!!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...uhhh...PLEASE!


End file.
